


Soul Mates

by logans_girl2001



Series: Vampire Series [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: When John sat down in the chair and looked up into Rodney's eyes, he knew his life was about to change.





	Soul Mates

I pace the length and width of Carson's office as I try to wrap my brain around everything that's happened today. First, I find out that Jack and Daniel have been working for this secret government agency called the Stargate Program. I was enjoying my life in Antarctica, staying as far under the radar as I can, per Nick's orders after Afghanistan, and in walks General Jack O'Neill and just like that, I'm flying him to this secret base. 

I don't know how he does it, being so close to his mate and unable to do anything about claiming him. Daniel Jackson, for all the time he's been on this earth, can be so very oblivious: he hasn't figured out that Jack is his mate.

I shake my head. While I haven't always initially accepted who my mate is each time we've met, I have eventually recognized Constance's soul looking out at me from someone else's eyes. Which brings me to the second thing I'm having a hard time grasping. My soul mate.

I've found Constance again. And yet again, she's in the body of a man, for the third time, no less. The first time I thought I was going to have an apoplectic fit. I never thought my beautiful wife would come back as a man. But I got over that pretty quickly. Especially when I met Andrew, my handsome Andrew, I really thought I was going to get to bond with my soul mate at last. But he died before we could. I was devastated.

Now here I am at the edge of the earth and I find my soul mate again, in the body of Dr. Rodney McKay. I've heard stories about the man. And almost everyone agrees about one thing. He's not an easy person to get along with. Especially if he thinks someone might know something he doesn't.

And this thought brings me to the third thing that I'm struggling with. It seems I have something called the ATA gene. I discovered it when I sat in this chair…


End file.
